Our Holiday
by grandi scrittori
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga kami dengan Yamanaka Ino,teman kami semasa SD sampai SMP di sebuah cafe yang akhirnya pada libur kelulusan kami bersenang-senang dengan Ino di Amerika Serikat. Setelah hari liburan usai dan kami masuk Universitas,kami dikejutkan oleh seorang mahasiswa baru.


Chapter:1:Exam and Friend

Hari kedua menjalani ujian nasional. Naruto saat ini sedang mengerjakan sebuah soal yang ada di bukunya. Pagi-pagi dia datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mencari ketenangan supaya konsentrasi belajar karena dia tahu sekolah pasti sepi pagi-pagi begini. Tidak seperti di rumahnya yang agak ramai karena suara TV dan percakapan antara kakaknya dengan ayah dan ibunya. "Habislah aku... Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Naruto kebingungan. "N-naruto,mana soal yang sulit?" Tanya Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. "Yang ini nih... Angkanya banyak sekali.. Aku sampai bingung jadinya." Naruto menunjuk salah satu soal di bukunya. "Anu.. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku bantu?" Hinata menawarkan. Sejenak Naruto agak terkejut. "T-tidak apa-apa kok. Asal kau tidak keberatan." Naruto jadi gugup sendiri dengan wajah memerah. Hinata mulai mengajarkan kepada Naruto cara menyelesaikan soal itu. "Ooo.. Jadi hanya seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya saat Hinata selesai mengajarinya. "I-iya. Tidak susah kok. Hanya ketelitian yang diperlukan di soal ini." Jawab Hinata. "Wah.. Thanks ya,Hinata! Aku jadi tidak enak nih. Kau jadinya tidak jadi belajar sendiri." Kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto. "T-tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah belajar kemarin." Kata Hinata. Setelahnya tercipta keheningan di antara mereka yang kini sedang belajar di kantin yang masih sepi. Memang pagi ini sekolah masih sepi. Hanya mereka berdua yang baru datang dan guru-guru yang pastinya saat ini berada di ruang guru. "N-naruto." Panggil Hinata. "Ya?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. "Good luck!" Kata Hinata dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Ya.. Thanks!" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu di halaman belakang sekolah,tampak Sasuke dan Sakura yang belajar bersama. Tidak berbeda jauh seperti Naruto dan Hinata. Hanya saja suasana di sini hening. Tidak ada yang bertanya sampai akhirnya Sakura yang memecah keheningan. "Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ini caranya bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu soal tentang geometri. Sasuke langsung menjelaskan kepada Sakura penyelesaian soalnya. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang pintar tetapi mau membagi ilmunya. "Kau paham?" Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Paham,Sasuke-sensei!" Canda Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku bukan gurumu tahu." Kata Sasuke. "Hehe.. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Sakura.

Waktu terus berlalu dan bel masuk berbunyi. Naruto dan peserta lainnya segera memasuki ruangan ujian masing-masing. Setelah semua lengkap,pengawas ujian langsung membagikan lembar jawab dan setelah semua peserta selesai mengisi identitas mereka pengawas ujian langsung membagikan lembar soal.

Tak terasa 2 jam telah berlalu dan waktu mengerjakan ujian sudah selesai. Setelah lembar jawab dan lembar soal diambil oleh pengawas ujian Naruto langsung pergi ke halaman sekolah untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Menurut kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten. "Yah dibilang susah tidak bisa,dibilang mudah juga tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura. Seperti kemarin,mereka membahas tentang ujian tadi. "Tadi pengawas kalian seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto yang lebih ditujukan pada Sakura dan Hinata karena dua perempuan itu tidak satu ruangan dengan mereka. "Pengawas kami orangnya terlalu kalem." Jawab Sakura. "I-iya. Pokoknya baik kok." Hinata melanjutkan ucapan Sakura. "Kalau kalian?" Sakura juga ingin tahu. "Kebalikannya kalian berdua. Orangnya tidak bisa duduk diam. Dia selalu berkeliling mengawasi kami. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan kalau orang itu pasti tegas dan galak." Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Iya. Seperti dikiranya kami akan menyontek saja.. Sampai berkeliling begitu." Naruto setuju dengan Sai. "Hn. Tatapan matanya pun tajam." Sasuke menyambung. "Iya. Mau mengambil penghapus jatuh saja dikiranya mau mengambil contekan. Pokoknya sangat ketat." Tenten menyambung ucapan Sasuke. Hinata dan Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti. "Eh,sudahan dulu yuk. Sudah jam setengah sebelas." Tenten segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti yang lain. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan setelah menyalakan mesin mobil mereka langsung mengemudikan mobil mereka untuk pulang ke rumah lalu belajar untuk ujian terakhir mereka besok. 'Yosh! Besok penderitaanku sudah berakhir!' Saking senangnya,Naruto sampai mengebut di jalan. Ya,beruntung jalan yang mereka lalui sedang sepi saat ini jadi bisa mengebut.

~Our Holiday~

Hari ini mereka menjalani ujian seperti biasa. Sampai akhirnya tibalah hari ini. Hari acara perpisahan siswa dan siswi Konoha Senior High School. Mereka berencana untuk melakukan acara perpisahan mereka di pantai di Kirigakure. Mereka berkumpul di aula mendengarkan pengarahan dan peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi saat tiba di tempat tujuan. Setelah pengarahan dan pemberitahuan peraturan sudah selesai,semua murid KSHS segera keluar dari aula dan berkumpul di lapangan upacara untuk diabsen. Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke pantai.

"Wuah!! Bisa-bisa aku tidak ingin pulang nih!" Seru Sakura ketika sampai di pantai. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat Sakura berseru seperti itu. "Semuanya,ingat peraturan tadi. Jangan main jauh-jauh!" Sekali lagi Kakashi mengingatkan para murid. "Hei,bagaimana kalau kita surfing?" Usul Sai. "Ide bagus!!" Sakura dan Tenten setuju. "Ayo!" Naruto berlari ke tempat penyewaan papan selancar disusul teman-temannya. Setelah semua urusan selesai mereka pergi ke tepi pantai. Jangan lupakan kalau para murid KSHS kelas XII sudah mengumpulkan uang perpisahan dari pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kelas XII,jadi,sekarang mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang saku yang mereka bawa untuk menyewa papan selancar. Segala kebutuhan murid seperti papan selancar,makanan,minuman,snack,dan alat bermain di pantai ini sepenuhnya sudah dibayar menggunakan uang perpisahan dan sisanya dari uang sekolah. Termasuk hotel yang mereka tempati selama acara ini. "Wow.. Kali ini pasti seru!" Naruto bersemangat. "Hn. Kau benar." Sasuke setuju dengan Naruto. "Ombaknya besar!" Naruto makin tidak sabar untuk segera surfing. "Ayo mulai!" Tenten meluncur duluan.

~Our Holiday~

Mereka sudah selesai surfing. "Tadi itu seru sekali!" Sakura tersenyum senang. "Ya.. Biarpun aku hampir tenggelam tadi." Kata Sai. "S-sekarang apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Hinata. "Ng... Bermain pasir?" Tenten mengusulkan. "Memangnya kita akan apakan pasirnya?" Tanya Sai. "Easy.. Kita akan menggali sedalam mungkin. Barangkali menemukan air. Menemukan emas pun boleh." Jawab Sakura yang setengah bercanda. "Haha.. Ya semoga saja ada emas tersembunyi di dalam pasir." Kata Tenten. "Kita akan menggali dimana?" Tanya Hinata. Sejenak mereka melihat sekeliling dan teringat peraturan tadi,'jangan bermain jauh-jauh!'. "Di dekat air pantai saja!" Naruto mengusulkan. "Ayo!" Sai dan Naruto ke tepi pantai disusul yang lain.

Setelah selesai menggali,salah satu diantara mereka menemukan sebuah benda. "Bola milik siapa ini?" Sakura menemukan bola. "Guys! Aku menemukan bola!" Sontak saja kegiatan Naruto dkk terhenti dan pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura. "Bola? Bagaimana bisa?" Tenten mengambil bola itu dan melihat-lihatnya. "Ya bisa. Kenapa tidak?" Balas Sakura. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain bola dengan cara mereka,yaitu 5 orang berdiri melingkar dengan 1 orang berdiri di tengah lingkaran. "Gezz.. Kenapa aku yang di tengah?" Naruto merutuki nasibnya. "Ng.. Jadi kita tidak boleh membiarkan bola ini diambil Naruto?" Tanya Hinata yang masih bingung dengan permainan yang akan mereka mainkan. Teman-temannya mengangguk tanda pertanyaan Hinata benar. "Lalu kalau Naruto berhasil dapat bolanya?" Hinata kembali bertanya. "Ya dilihat saja nanti. Kalau pelemparnya yang melemparnya tidak benar ya berarti pelemparnya berdiri di tengah. Kalau penangkapnya yang salah ya penangkapnya yang berdiri di tengah." Tenten menjelaskan. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia sudah paham dengan permainan ini. Pada hitungan ketiga,Sakura yang pertama membawa bola langsung melemparkan bolanya ke Sasuke. Bolanya dapat ditangkap Sasuke dan langsung dilemparkan ke Hinata sebelum Naruto bisa mengambilnya. 'Yosh!! Bola di tangan Hinata sama dengan aku beruntung!' Naruto mencoba mengambil bola dari tangan Hinata. Tetapi,sayangnya Hinata sudah melemparkan bola itu ke Tenten. Mereka bermain terus sampai hari mulai sore. "Sudahan ya.." Kata Naruto. "Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sai. "Sudah sore nih. Kita harus kembali ke hotel." Akhirnya mereka kembali ke hotel yang mereka tempati. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari pantai. Begitu sampai di kamarnya Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung mandi bergiliran.

Begitu sudah selesai mandi,Naruto dkk berkumpul lagi. "Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. "Jam 5 sore." Sai menjawab. Bohlam mendadak menyala terang di kepala Naruto. "Hei guys! Aku punya ide nih!" Seru Naruto. "Hn? Ide apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian tahu tidak..?"

"Tidak." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh teman-temannya. "Ish.. Dengarkan dulu. Liburan ini,kabarnya kita akan pergi ke Amerika Serikat!! Dalam jangka waktu 1minggu lagi kita akan naik pesawat!" Seru Naruto dengan mata berapi-api. "Kok bisa?" Tanya Sai. "Ya pasti bisa. Orang tua kita kan ada kerjaan di AS." Jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak diberi tahu Tou-san tuh." Kata Sakura dan Tenten. "Ya.. Mungkin karena ini masalah pekerjaan jadi anak-anak tidak tahu pun tidak apa.. Begitu mungkin pikirnya." Kata Naruto sekenanya. "Lalu?" Sasuke meminta kelanjutan cerita. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'apa maksudmu,kawan?' Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan di AS?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tentu saja berlibur,kawan. Yah.. Dan pastinya juga menunggui orang tua kita selesai dengan urusan pekerjannya." Jawab Naruto. "Kita akan pergi kemana saja ya kira-kira?" Tenten bertanya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Washington DC dan Los Angeles." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. 5 pasang mata menatapnya. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan 'apa ada yang salah denganku?'. "Tahu darimana kau,Sasuke?" Tanya ke-5 sahabatnya bersamaan. "Hn. Tentu saja dari Itachi nii." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai. "Huh! Aku heran deh! Kenapa liburan kita seperti dirahasiakan!" Gerutu Tenten. "I-iya. Biasanya kan diberi tahu." Hinata setuju dengan Tenten. "Sudahlah.. Tidak apa. Yang penting kita sudah dapat sedikit bocoran tentang liburan kita." Sakura mencoba menenangkan kedua temannya dengan menepuk bahu keduanya. Hinata tersenyum. "A-ayo ke lantai satu. Nanti kita tidak dapat jatah makan malam kalau terlambat." Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya duduk disusul teman-temannya. Mereka yang saat ini berada di lantai 3 memilih menuruni tangga untuk ke lantai 1. Begitu sampai mereka langsung memasuki ruang makan lalu mengambil perlengkapan makan dan mengantre untuk mengambil makanan. Setelah mengambil makanan yang mereka pilih,mereka segera menuju ke salah satu meja kosong yang berada di pojok ruangan. Mereka berdoa dahulu sebelum makan. Itu adalah kewajiban di KSHS dan juga mereka dibiasakan berdoa juga di lingkungan keluarga mereka. Setelah selesai berdoa mereka memakan makan malam tanpa ada yang berbicara. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama,makanan mereka sudah habis. Hinata memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Guys.. Apakah kakak kita juga ikut ke AS?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto dan yang lain menatap Hinata seolah baru tahu. "Benarkah?" Naruto balik bertanya. "A-aku tidak tahu sih.. Tapi kita kan seharusnya bisa pergi lebih awal. Tidak perlu sampai menunggu 1 minggu lagi. Kakak kita juga masih mengerjakan tugas akhirnya kan? Jadi,menurutku kita juga pergi dengan kakak." Hinata menjelaskan. Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Iya ya.. Tidak terpikirkan olehku." Kata Naruto. "Hm.. Dilihat saja. Ikut atau tidak." Kata Sakura. Para murid diberi waktu 1 jam untuk berkeliling ke luar dengan peraturan tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh. Naruto dkk pergi ke toko yang menjual souvenir di dekat hotel. Sesampainya di toko mereka berpencar mencari barang yang ingin mereka beli. Setelah selesai membayar barang yang mereka beli,mereka pergi ke cafe yang ada di sebelah hotel karena Naruto yang masih lapar. Mereka memilih meja yang ada di dekat pintu masuk lalu memesan makanan atau minuman yang mereka inginkan. "Sepi ya.." Komentar Naruto. "Ya.. Begitulah." Balas yang lain. Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada seorang yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Guys. Perhatikan gadis itu." Kata Sakura. "M-memangnya kenapa,Sakura?" Tanya Hinata. "Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Ino." Jawab Sakura. Hinata dan yang lain menatap seorang gadis yang Sakura maksud. "Hn. Mirip sekali dengan Ino." Sasuke setuju dengan Sakura. "Iya. Mirip sekali. Warna rambutnya,model kuncirannya,panjang rambutnya,bahkan karet rambutnya juga." Kata Tenten. "Apa jangan-jangan dia benar Yamanaka Ino sahabat kita yang 3 tahun lalu di AS?!" Kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi. "Eh?!" Hinata tersentak


End file.
